<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay Your Hands On Me by Zyxst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536034">Lay Your Hands On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst'>Zyxst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chris &amp; Hannah [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Chris Evans, Anxious Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Dancing and Singing, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), lip syncing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman buys a beer for and flirts with Chris Evans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chris &amp; Hannah [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay Your Hands On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things in single quotes are internal thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris casually leaned along the railing of the VIP balcony, a bottle of Stella Artois dangling from<br/>
his fingertips. It was his fifth beer and he had an okay buzz going. He'd had one going at four, but<br/>
one of the servers had handed it to him, saying, "A lady asked to give this to you. She wants you<br/>
to enjoy yourself."</p><p>Taking the bottle, he asked, "Which lady?"</p><p>The server led him to the balcony and pointed someone out. "She's wearing dark-rimmed glasses and a<br/>
bolero denim jacket." Chris picked her out. She was with another woman on the dance floor, both<br/>
showing off their moves. She glanced up in time to see him. He watched her grin, flash a bared<br/>
shoulder in his direction, and blew him a kiss. He grinned back, saluting her with the beer.</p><p>He wanted to talk to her. He gave it serious thought whenever she looked his way, but he always<br/>
chickened out. Paparazzi were everywhere and he sure as hell didn't want their first meeting splashed<br/>
across the internet. A raucous yell jerked his brain out of the hole it was digging. He looked<br/>
around for the source of the disturbance, finding it coming from his beer-buying lady and her pal.<br/>
They were high-fiving each other as a Bon Jovi song filled the air.</p><p>---&gt;---{@</p><p>Hannah and Cheyenne screeched out their best rebel yells when the song came on. They slapped their<br/>
palms together happily and started dancing. Hannah mouthed the lyrics, knowing she had a shitty<br/>
singing voice. Her eyes darted to the man up in the VIP section to see if he was still watching. He<br/>
was and she felt gooey inside. "I still can't believe I had the balls to send Chris Evans a beer!"<br/>
she said loudly to her friend.</p><p>"Are you sure he's famous?" Cheyenne asked, making her own flirty eyes at a guy nearby.</p><p>"I'm sure." Hannah leaned in. "I still can't believe you don't know about the Avengers movies!" She<br/>
half-turned and moved her hands against her body as she silently sang the song's chorus. She found<br/>
Chris still looking down in her direction, so she acted out the lyrics just for him and pantomimed<br/>
exactly where she wanted him to lay his hands on her. Her hips swung to the beat. She crooked a<br/>
finger, motioning for him to come down.</p><p>He looked away, then back. She was getting an unsure vibe from the way he acted. Wouldn't be the<br/>
first time a guy didn't like her flirting with them. Oh well. He'd probably been eyeing Cheyenne the<br/>
whole time, which was commonplace whenever the two friends went out together. Hannah turned back to<br/>
see her friend grinding up on the guy she'd been sizing up all night. 'At least it's not Chris,"<br/>
she thought. When the song ended, Hannah shot a glance up and noticed Chris had moved out of sight.<br/>
A slow dance song came up. Chey and her partner paired off and Hannah walked off the main dance area.</p><p>---&gt;---{@</p><p>Chris felt his phone vibrate and groaned. He took it out of his hip pocket and tapped off the alarm.<br/>
He should feel like a genius for remembering to set an alarm to remind him to hit the sack early<br/>
tonight, but he didn't. Wrinkling his nose, he put his phone back and headed for the bar. He dropped<br/>
off his half-full beer, paid his tab, and took the privacy stairs down. </p><p>He wanted to meet that woman. She's signalled for him to come to her. Times like these is when he<br/>
cursed his job. Unfortunately, tomorrow's meetings couldn't be missed or rescheduled. He paused a<br/>
moment before going out to the club. He called up his driver and asked to be picked up at the VIP<br/>
exit. Hanging up, he stepped through the door.</p><p>Notes of Aerosmith's Don't Wanna Miss A Thing hung in the air as Chris maneuvered around people. From<br/>
the corner of his eye, he saw the back of the denim bolero jacket. He paused. 'Should I?'</p><p>Hannah sensed someone close and turned to her left. A group of people were hurrying to go dance, so she<br/>
walked back to give them room. When she found an open spot, she stopped. "Hey," a male voice called<br/>
behind her. </p><p>She spun around, then smiled. It was Chris Evans. Had he really come down because of her? "Hey, do<br/>
wanna dance with me?" She gestured to the crowd. </p><p>"I can't. I have a busy and early day tomorrow," Chris apologized, tucking his hands in his pockets.</p><p>She shrugged. "Well, gotta shoot my shot, right?" 'Of course he turned me down; of course. Just shrug<br/>
it off like normal,' she berated herself.</p><p>"I really got work tomorrow, I swear, otherwise I would."</p><p>Hannah held up her hands with a laugh. "I totally get it. It's no prob."</p><p>He checked his watch quickly, biting his lip. He came closer while pulling out his phone. "Um, can<br/>
I get your number?" Chris watched her carefully. She wore a look of surprise and he began backpeddaling.<br/>
"Your name at least? I just wanna be able to talk to you more, ya know, later when I've got time."</p><p>The woman leaned into his space, standing on tiptoe so he could hear her speak. "Hannah Sayer."</p><p>"Chris Evans." Cue internal cringe as he automatically held out a hand. She returned it and he<br/>
noted how small her hand was.</p><p>"It's been a while, so do I just ...tell you my number? Or type it in myself?"</p><p>"Oh, here," he said a bit dazed, showing her how to add herself to his contacts list.</p><p>Touching his biceps, she whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not memorizing anything." She chuckled and so<br/>
did he. She typed in her number, then offered him the same opportunity. "Ignore the background pic.<br/>
It's from my 'Richard Armitage shirtless with chest hair' phase."</p><p>"Like guys with hairy chests, huh?" He typed in his number, then handed the phone back.</p><p>"I like touching things that look soft. It ...well, makes me feel good." They smiled at each other.<br/>
She twisted his left wrist, peering at his watch. "You're ride's probably here."</p><p>"Depends on traffic."</p><p>She snorted lightly. "I keep forgetting I'm in 'The Big City'," she did air quotes. "and heavy<br/>
traffic is a thing here."</p><p>"I should go." Chris pocketed his phone. He didn't want to though.</p><p>Hannah rocked on her heels, hands clasped in front of her. "Yeah. Well, good luck tomorrow."</p><p>"Thanks." He hesitated. "Call me later?" 'You said you were busy, dipshit!' This time his cringe was<br/>
visible. </p><p>"I'll text you mid afternoon? Or you text me when your done, if that's better?"</p><p>"Yeah. Uh, either. Whatever works for you." The Hole of Embarrassment kept getting deeper and deeper.<br/>
"I'm not normally this stupid."</p><p>"That's okay, Chris," she stated and patted his cheek. "You can always get by on your looks." He<br/>
relaxed and said goodbye with a promise to call her when his meetings wrapped up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris &amp; Hannah will return!</p><p>This will be a series of one-shots and/or short stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>